Vocaloid x Reader
by GrojBand 5ever
Summary: Random idea, might continue or might not. This will be male Vocaloid characters x reader. For starting off there will be Len, Oliver, Kaito and Piko. I'll try and update every week but it might be hard with school coming up. If I missed a character you really like which I probably did please tell me through comment or PM and I'll see what I can do about it. :3
1. Vocaloid x Reader General1

Vocaloid x Reader

(Y/N)= Your name  
(Y/L/N)= Your last name  
(S/C)= Skin color  
(H/C)= Hair color  
(H/L)= Hair length  
(F/C)= Favorite color  
(F/N)= Friend's name  
(F/L/N)= Friend's last name  
(F/F)= Favorite food  
(F/D)= Favorite drink  
(N/N)= Nickname  
(A/N)= Author's note  
(F/V/C)= Favorite Vocaloid character  
That's all I can think of at the moment! Also! All (A/N) will be in parentheses if I make them mid-story. Just to make it less confusing!

Beginning;

Your Pov:

"Another day in the life of (Y/N) (Y/L/N). That's me! I get up, brush my teeth, comb out my (H/L)(H/C), moisturise my (S/C) skin and browse vocaloid fanfictions. I especially love the reader inserts! (This is actually what I do every morning with the occasional text messages ;) So, I'm going with it. No judging meh pwease!) Right now, I'm reading a (F/V/C) reader insert. Must say, it's really good!

Who will you choose?

Len Kagamine

Oliver

Kaito

Piko

If I missed one of your favorite characters, please let me know! These are the only ones I really wanna write about for the moment but I'd be happy to take requests! :3 I'll be sure to try my hardest to get these done often!  
Bye bye, mah peeps! :3


	2. Len x Reader Ch1

Len Kagamine

Another day in the life of (Y/N) (Y/L/N). That's me! I get up, brush my teeth, comb out my (H/L)(H/C), moisturise my (S/C) skin and browse vocaloid fanfictions. I especially love the reader inserts! (This is actually what I do every morning with the occasional text messages ;) So, I'm going with it. No judging meh pwease!) Right now, I'm reading a Len Kagamine reader insert. Must say, it's really good!

'If only he were real...' I couldn't help thinking. I checked my watch and sighed. Time for another boring day of school. I walked outside with a banana. (Teehee! You must be like Len!) In my homeroom, NOTHING ever happened. Not even any bullying from the school snobs! Until today, that is...

"Alright everyone!" My homeroom teacher, Miss Gumika said. We all turned our attention to her and she smiled. "We will be receiving two new students in our homeroom today!" She beamed. Now this started chattering and whispering between us. Getting a new student was rare enough but two? That NEVER happened! There was a knock on the door, grabbing all of our attention. Miss Gumika opened the door to reveal... No. Way. Two twins. Blond hair. Blue eyes. One wears headphones. One wears a ribbon in her hair shaped like bunny ears. Ring a bell? Damn right it does! IT'S THE KAGAMINE TWINS! THEY'RE ENROLLING IN MY HOMEROOM! Every girl in homeroom, except me of course, squealed when the male twin Len Kagamine walked by them. He looked slightly annoyed though he hid it well. He scanned the room, most likely looking for a girl who wasn't squealing. That's when we locked eyes. I blushed lightly and he smiled, walking over with Rin Kagamine following beside him.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He asked. I smiled shyly before answering.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." I said. They both smiled before Rin spoke.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). I'm R-"

"I know who you both are." I cut her off. They both looked equally startled and confused.

"How?" She asked. I smiled slightly.

"You're Vocaloids. Rin and Len Kagamine." I said. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you squealing like the others?" He asked as Rin put her hands on her hips in question. I chuckled lightly.

"Because I'm not that kind of person." I stated. They looked at each other, then at the empty seats on each side of me. They smiled and spoke in unision.

"May we sit here?" I nodded and they sat down. Rin to my right and Len to my left. (See what I did there? X3 ) We spent the rest of homeroom talking and getting to know each other.

After homeroom we went to our lockers. Rin's was next to mine while Len's was a little further away. Me and Rin had actually gotten really close in homeroom. We could almost be considered the best of friends and we had only officially met that day! We were casually chatting before she brought up a really weird question.

"So. Do you like him?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"Like who?" I asked back. She chuckled.

"Len! Do you like him?" She asked again. I looked away and pretended to be looking for my books.

"Well, yeah. He seems like a good friend. I said casually.

"Nooo! I mean do you LIKE like him?" She said with a wink. I blushed and looked down.

"...M-maybe..." I answered, cursing at myself mentally for stuttering. She squealed and hugged me.

"I knew it! You have that look in your eyes!" She hugged me tighter, making me laugh.

"Rin! Too tiiiight!" I whined, kidding with her which made her laugh and let me go.

"I need to tell him!" She said and started running towards him.

"Wait. What?!" I said.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

*END OF CHAPTER ONE*


	3. Oliver x Reader Ch1

Oliver

Another day in the life of (Y/N) (Y/L/N). That's me! I get up, brush my teeth, comb out my (H/L)(H/C), moisturise my (S/C) skin and browse vocaloid fanfictions. I especially love the reader inserts! (This is actually what I do every morning with the occasional text messages ;) So, I'm going with it. No judging meh pwease!) Right now, I'm reading an Oliver reader insert. Must say, it's really good!

I was just swimming. Hanging with my friends at the pool and giggling. But, I couldn't help feeling like I was being watched. I dismissed it as just a weird feeling but I still felt like I was being watched. We played in the water for a bit before slowly we all ended up having to go home. I was the last one of our group at the pool and it was getting late. I got out of the pool and started drying off. I still felt like I was being watched! I've had it so I called out.

"I-is someone there?" I called out. No answer. I looked around before my eyes locked with another pair.. Wait, no. Just one. Just one, bright green eye. The owner of the eye, which I quickly noticed was a boy, was startled and stumbled backwards into the water. He started panicking and flailing his arms around. I was still in my swimsuit so I quickly jumped in and wrapped my arms around his torso before pulling him out of the water. The poor boy was breathing hard and trembling, clinging to me tightly.

"Th-thank you f-for saving m-me, miss.." He said shakily. He was actually pretty cute! I took my towel and wrapped it around him, taking his sailor's hat off his head to ruffle his hair dry.

"You're welcome. You ought to be more careful." I said. (Woah.. Are you his mom?) He did seem to be a little bit younger then me... (Btw, in this story, you're 14. Oliver's 13 here and the other Vocaloid dudes are between 14 and 16. Your pick so I won't really specify their ages. Just giving you the age range!)

"M-my name's Oliver.. What's yours?" He asked timidly, making me smile.

"I'm (Y/N). (Y/N)(Y/L/N)." I said. He returned the smile and was about to take off the towel when I stopped him.

"Keep it. I don't want you to catch a cold.." I said. (You're seriously acting like his mom here XD ) He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me.." He said. I was startled but returned the hug. That's when something white fell to the ground, making the boy squeak. I looked closer and found it to be bandages of some sort. I looked at him and he quickly covered his left eye. That must be where the bandages were! I held the bandages out to him and turned away.

"Don't worry. I won't look." I said. He sighed in relief and took the bandages from my hand.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"Y-you can look now.." He said. I turned to face him again and he had the bandaged covering his left eye. I wondered what had happened but I let it be. Thinking he wouldn't want to talk about it. I simply smiled and hugged him again.

"I'm glad to have met you, Oliver." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw him blush. He hugged back and spoke softly.

"I-I'm happy to have met you too miss (Y/N)." He said. I giggled.

"Just (Y/N) is fine." He smiled and nodded

"(Y/N) it is then. I'm glad you saved me.." When we pulled apart I took a glance at my watch and gulped. 'Crap.. I'm late..' I looked up at Oliver again and he let out a small chuckle.

"You better get home now. It's not safe for girls to walk alone though.. I'll walk you home!" He said, making me smile.

"Thanks Oliver!" I said. He seemed to realize something and started whistling. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he was whistling. Within a few seconds a yellow bird perched itself on Oliver's shoulder, making him smile.

"There you are, James!" He said, gently stroking the feathers on top of the bird's head. I assumed that was James. The bird looked my way and whistled slightly.

"This is (Y/N). She saved me, James." Oliver said, as if he understood what the bird was saying. The bird flew over and perched itself on my shoulder, making me tense slightly.

"H-hey James.." I said nervously. Oliver chuckled.

"He's harmless. Feel free to pet him, but only on top of the head and you must be gentle." He said. I nodded and gently touched the feather's of James' head. I smiled as the small bird nuzzled into my touch. I giggled and petted the bird awhile longer before it flew back to Oliver's shoulder.

We then started walking back to my place. When we reached the door step, I was reluctent to go. As was Oliver... So we just stood there for awhile before he handed me back the towel from earlier.

"I-I suppose it's time for me to go now.." He said sadly. I took his hand in mine.

"When can I see you again?" I asked. He smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Does tomorrow work for you?" He asked. I nodded, making him smile.

"Tomorrow it is then." He said. I was about to walk inside when he took both my hands in his and kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned bright pink and I smiled. He smiled.

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!" He said before running off. I then walked back in. My parents yelled, scolded and asked thousands of questions. I mostly just stood there. Blushing, and grinning like an idiot. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
